


Love You From Way Over There

by crygiankie_trash



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd (mentioned), pining geege, vague mention of jan, we love a fic based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crygiankie_trash/pseuds/crygiankie_trash
Summary: It's not easy being in love with your best friend, and even harder when you're forced to love them from afar.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Love You From Way Over There

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just tapped this out in like 45 minutes after going through the McDonalds drive thru at 1am and listening to the Amy Shark song "Everybody Rise", is this beta'd? No it's not. I'm sorry, but also not sorry. Also italics are song lyrics.

_Oh what a wicked world, I’m just a little girl. Keeping my heart to myself when you could have had it all. We could have had it all._

Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, in Gigi’s eyes was a masterpiece. A contradiction of features and patterns so mismatched that they shouldn’t go together, but somehow winding themselves into a human that in Gigi’s eyes? Was nothing but flawless. A wide smile that stretched across a row of straight white teeth that could star in a Colgate commercial, a newly cut dark mullet of wild curls that you could corkscrew around a finger and watch it bounce back into the mass it came from that shone with coppery highlights under the sun, or the bright artificial light of a bathroom. Soft hands that had always sought Gigi’s out in a group, in the cover of darkness at a sleepover on Heidi’s bedroom floor, or for no reason at all but to simply hold it. Crystal had a bubbling and effervescent energy always flowing from her and bathing the rest of them in a hazy glow akin to that of a mellow weed high on a lazy afternoon. A way of making Gigi feel like she was the center of her universe.

In their little universe? Tanned hands grazed along pale hip bones, there were laughter filled kisses. The shy experimentation of their early days, simple cotton underwear that Crystal swore wasn’t from the cheap 5 packs at Target, messy first kisses that became skillful over time. Gigi craved it all. Lithe fingers weaving into those dark curls gasping as the Latina’s tongue curls inside and around her, the taste of Crystal against the flat of her tongue, and paint and inked stained fingers tugging on her own blonde locks and the high pitched needy whines that would emit from her throat. Gigi loved her then, had loved her from the moment they met, and loved her now. Gigi and Crystal. Crystal and Gigi. Crygi. The way it had always been, and as far as Gigi could tell. Would always be.

Someone had come along, of course they had. Nicky was everything you could want for your best friend. Funny, flirtatious and the perfect match for Crystal’s chaotic energy. The two of them weaving their way through life like two bad bumper car drivers, hitting walls, swearing in a tri-assortment of languages but laughing the whole time knowing that somehow everything was going to work out. 

She remembered the day vividly, her and Crystal sitting in the front seat of Crystal’s dad’s truck, two untouched milkshakes between them. “... Nicky asked me out”, the words echoed through the truck and she’d peered over at Crystal, a sudden tension between them that hadn’t been there before settling into the thick Missouri heat. “... So what are you going to say?” Her own voice sounds foreign, disembodied as if it was coming from someone else.

“...I think I’m gonna say yes” Crystal’s own voice is quiet, contemplative. “She’s just .. so cool you know? She gets me though..? And let’s be real here Geege, no-one else is exactly knocking down my door or interested” sending Gigi’s own inner voice screaming, pleading for attention and that she loves her, that there was someone in the car who did, and was. “You should” her own voice still sounds foreign, detached, and she reaches for her milkshake, the ice-cream thick on her tongue and almost cloyingly sweet, trying not to meet Crystal’s gaze. “Can you drop me home?”

_Maybe it’s better if I never know, put my head down and just let it go, the world keeps spinning and the rivers flow while I scream all night into my pillow._

She’d cried that night, before putting on a brave face the next morning, though when she’d gone to get in the side of the truck the next morning, she was surprised to find Nicky in her usual seat, and had to climb into the backseat. Their new normal. Crystal and Nicky in the front seat, hands clasped over the gear stick, and the worst thing about it? She couldn’t even fault Nicky. She adored Crystal and the affection was returned in a wooden sheep joining the collection of ornaments stuck onto the dashboard, abstract paintings of angular blondes, and loud braying laughter. She even got used to not flinching when pale arms wound around Crystal’s waist and the sickening nicknames at lunch. Because Crystal was happy. And despite the bratty facade? Gigi wasn’t selfish. 

_And now my heart is on the floor, when you push back your hair and I love you from way over there._

Parties weren’t the same anymore, and she takes another swallow of bitter rose cursing Rock’s older brother for getting them something so disgusting because the ‘label looked girly and girls liked pink drinks yeah?’ for what would have to be the eighth time that night. She remembers the older days, when Crystal would be behind her, swaying in time to the music and smelling of Beyonce Heat Kissed perfume and pot. Her lips smeared with watermelon chapstick pressed the sweet spot of Gigi’s neck, laughing quietly at something before they’d disappear into a bathroom, a laundry or in one particularly memorable incident? Dahlia’s dad’s study. Kisses tasting of cheap vodka and desperation. “Tell me you want me” and clumsy fingers curling into slick folds before it became so routine that they could touch the other with almost expert precision. Another bitter swallow of wine goes down too easily as she wonders does Nicky touch Crystal how she likes? Does Crystal make Nicky feel as good as she used to make Gigi feel? 

The distance between has never felt further, though in reality? It’s less than 12 feet. She can see the cheap Wal-Mart strobe light reflecting off the silver buttons on Crystal’s shirt, and the newly shaved side of the mullet that she’d finally gotten after years of talking about it; and her heart stutters in her chest as the Latina throws back her head laughing, pushing an errant curl off her face, before meeting Gigi’s eyes, waving over the group of people before turning away and refilling her cup from the nearby keg as Gigi legs it through the crowd and disappears into the garden as Jan gives her a sympathetic smile and quiet “...Wanna talk about it Gorg?” 

_One day I’m just gonna walk up to you, say it how it is I’m in love with you._

They’d broken up. A mutual breakup from all accounts, and despite all advice to the contrary? Gigi had turned up on Crystal’s doorstep. A basket full of puppy chow, mango sorbet, fruit snacks, and a large can of Mike’s hard lemonade; an ‘adult’ twist on their childhood favourite buried under a strategically placed box of gas station donuts, though she’s more surprised that Crystal isn’t putting the ‘cry’ in Crystal but instead seems to be focused on methodically dotting paint across a canvas, some of her hair in a messy topknot with several pencils and brushes sticking out of it, before brightening at the sight of the basket filled with their comfort food before her gaze turns accusing, dark irises meeting Gigi’s blue ones before speaking, her tone quiet, bordering on sad. “...You’ve been distant”, and Gigi’s mouth dries, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth as she tries to think of excuses, reasons, and coming up short opting for a noncommittal shrug in lieu of an answer.

She busies herself with unzipping the ziplock bag of puppy chow, offering the bag to Crystal for the first handful, though for once Crystal’s attention span seems to be longer than five seconds and for once she isn’t easily distracted, as she settles down the paint brush. “...You just stopped talking to me. Did I do something? Did Nicky say something? Did I-..” Crystal trails off before shaking her head, placing the brush into a mug to rinse it before cursing loudly realising the paint brush has been dipped into a mug of tea rather than the mug of paint water. 

Gigi’s own hand remains in the bag of snacks, feeling the chocolate beginning to melt over her fingers, congealing with the powdered sugar. “I… No.. I didn’t.. I couldn’t….” Her words begin to tumble over each other panic setting in, her breath coming in short gasps. “... I.. I just..” before her eyes fill with tears. “I loved you. I do love you. I just.. I couldn’t… You didn’t.” Her gaze dropping to the stained carpet seeing her own stains from a rogue lipstick, the green from the paint of the tree costumes they’d done from elementary school giving a shaky breath. “It’s always been you Crystal.. You and me, Crystal and Gigi.. Gigi and Crystal; and then suddenly it… It wasn’t. You weren’t mine anymore, when I’ve always been yours. Even when I didn’t even know what being yours was, and even when you were Nicky’s” 

Her voice breaks at the mention of Crystal’s now ex-girlfriend, though she keeps talking, her words spilling over each other as they fight to escape their long restrained box. “...And you don’t have to say you love me back, you don’t even have to acknowledge that I’ve just admitted this. You don’t have to say anything, you can kick me out and keep the snacks and .. I just… I just love you okay?” Her voices trails into silence, the only noise coming from outside as her eyes keep staring at the floor wondering when or if the ground could swallow her whole. Though she muses that if the floor did disappear then she’d only end up sitting in the middle of the Methyd’s kitchen and still be in the same predicament she’s currently in, not even aware that Crystal’s taken those steps across the room to kneel in front of her, gazing up at her reverently breathing out shakily, tanned fingers splattered with still sticky teal paint reaching for a golden wave of hair that’s escaped from Gigi’s messy bun, tucking it back into place so gently that Gigi can feel her chest ache “....Gigi”

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous ending because I literally couldn't figure out how to wrap it up, and otherwise I would have carried on for several pages. Bone appletits <3 
> 
> Also feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
